The purpose ofthis Shared Resource is to provide specialized equipment and techniques for using sequencing methods to analyze gene expression, DNA methylation states, microRNA signatures, and gene translocation/duplication in the genome. This information will be used to better understand novel cancer pathways at the single cell level, including the rapid cell evolution response that allows some cancer cells to sun/ive chemotherapy. This Shared Resource will expand upon current methodology of sequencing a few cells, bringing high throughput sequencing and other services and expertise to each Project. The proposed procedure involves optimization of all steps, from isolation and lysis of, ultimately, a single cell, to whole genome amplification and analysis.